Sonic Forces
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle is an upcoming platform video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by Sonic Team, Rocksteady Studios and GalaxyTrail, published by Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Sierra Entertainment and distributed by Activision for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. First announced as Project Sonic 2017 in July 2016, the game is scheduled for a worldwide release in late 2017. Gameplay Similar to the previous main series title, Sonic Generations, players can play as two variations of Sonic the Hedgehog; Classic Sonic, as well as the new characters Modern Sonic Sr II, Cynder Jr, Mega Man X, Zero and Ultraman Orb.. Sonic Sr II plays through three-dimensional stages and can use abilities such as guns, swords, boosting and homing attacks, while Classic Sonic's gameplay features 2D side-scrolling stages reminiscent of the Sega Genesis-era of games. In addition to the Classic Sonic, Sonic Sr II, Cynder Jr, Mega Man X, Zero and Ultraman Orb, Sonic Forces introduces a third character, known as the Custom Hero, in which players are able to create their own custom character, a first for the series. The hero is created from a base of seven animal types, each of which possesses a unique ability. In addition to a standard grappling hook, characters are able to equip various gadgets known as Wispons, such as a flamethrower, used for both attacking and traversal. Wisps also make a return from their original appearance in Sonic Colors. Plot Game's Story The game begins in the flashback when Hades Izanami was remerged with Noel Vermillion to become Saya again with the help of Zero, Ragna, Nine and the redeemed Sonic Jr (shortly before his death), Sigma corrupted by the disappearance of Hades Izanami and launched the missiles in New York City, United States which began the Maverick Wars. After the spent years of fighting, the Maverick Hunters X and Zero defeated Sigma many times until X created Mother Elf to delete Maverick Virus which end the Maverick Wars. After the Maverick Wars ended, Dr. Isaak Weil stole both Mother Elf (which turned to Dark Elf) and the original body of Zero (which created Omega) to begin the Elf Wars while Luna Ciel created the New Body for Zero to help X defeat Omega to end the Elf Wars. Final Wars (Freedom Planet) DLC After X (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) and Zero (voiced by Matthew Mercer) defeating Omega (voiced by Mathew St. Patrick) which ended the Elf Wars 15 years ago when the United Nations Space Command was formed and X sealed Dark Elf in New York City, Zero (who is awakened by Ciel (voiced by Brie Larson) and Sonic Jr II (voiced by Hayden Christensen) and they helped him to overthrow Lord Arktivus Brevon (voiced by Patrick Seitz) and end his reign of terror, Sash Lilac (voiced by Alicia Silverstone) and Carol Tea (voiced by Nika Futterman) along with Cynder Jr (voiced by Anais Fairweather) as well as his friends Tails Jr (also voiced by Anais Fairweather), Knuckles Jr (voiced by Ogie Banks), Amy Jr (voiced by Eden Riegel), Terrador (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), Cyril (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) and Volteer (voiced by Travis Willingham) rescue a duck-billed creature named Torque (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) after his spacecraft crash lands in the heart of New York City while Sonic Sr II (voiced by Milo Gibson) transforms into Orb Origin (voiced by Ron Perlman) to fight against a Demaaga and decided to use the powers of Ultraman Ginga and X into Lightning Attacker but upon his victory, the monster evaporated into a mass of dark energies that flee from Earth. He soon receive a vision of using the powers of Ultraseven and Zero into a new form and went to find Lilac, Cynder Jr, Tails Jr and Sonic Sr II's friends just before they were confronted by The Master Chief/John-117 (voiced by the uncredited Steven Blum), Linda-058 (voiced by Kath Soucie), Kelly-087 (voiced by the uncredited Michelle Lukes) and Frederic-104 (voiced by the uncredited Travis Willingham) to join the UNSC Military Forces in which Sonic Sr II accepts it. At Torque's request, the three along with Sonic Sr II, Tails Jr, Cynder Jr, Master Chief and Blue Team set out to protect a powerful relic called the Kingdom Stone. This involves them in a conflict between three nations on their planet: North Korea, a country militarized by its new dictator, Dail (also voiced by Matthew Mercer); Japan, led by the wealth-obsessed Mayor Zao (voiced by Steven Blum); and South Korea, whose President Royal Magister (voiced by George Clooney) is unprepared for the Second Cold War. Lilac, Carol, Zero, Sonic Sr II and Cynder Jr rush to the Kingdom Stone's shrine but are waylaid by the South Korean Military officers General Gong (voiced by Neil deGrasse Tyson) of and Neera Li (also voiced by Nika Futterman), who doubt that the Stone is threatened. Lilac, Carol, Zero, Sonic Sr II and Cynder Jr arrive just as the Stone is stolen by Spade (also voiced by Roger Craig Smith), a henchman of Zao, but not before Shadow Jr (voiced by Robbie Daymond) and Rouge Jr (voiced by Saffron Burrows) defeats Spade which forces him to retreat to North Korea after his defeat. After the shrine collapses, Carol and Tails Jr is separated from Lilac, Zero, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II and pinned by rubble, but she and Tails Jr were saved by the timid basset hound Milla Basset (also voiced by Brie Larson). That night, Torque tells Lilac, Carol, Milla, Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II that he is an alien sent to apprehend the intergalactic warlord Arktivus Brevon, whose spacecraft wrecked on Planet Earth. Brevon has invaded North Korea, murdered its dictator (also voiced by Travis Willingham), and brainwashed Dail to be his servant. He intends to steal the Stone to power his ship. The protagonists decide to reclaim the Stone from Zao, but they are accosted en route by Spade (who is followed by Shadow Jr and Rouge Jr) and by Brevon's assistant Serpentine (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes). The delays give Dail and Brevon's forces time to steal the relic. Afterwards, Zao sends the protagonists along with Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II as emissaries to South Korea to discuss an alliance with United States and Allied Forces against North Korea. They are detained by President Magister upon their arrival, as Neera blames them for the Stone's original disappearance except Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II refuses to blame and escapes back to the United States. Torque is acquitted when Lilac falsely pleads guilty. She, Carol, and Milla quickly break out of jail to reunite with Torque, only to see him captured by Brevon, Serpentine, Dr. Isaak Weil (also voiced by Robin Atkin Downes), Copy X (voiced by Ashley Johnson) and Omega (who kills Silver the Hedgehog (archive recordings done by Ben Kingsley with the additional new dialogue voiced by James Patrick Stuart) in San Diego 10 years ago just before the Elf Wars were ended). Meanwhile in the city of Los Angeles, Ultraman Zero (voiced by Kiefer Sutherland) was sent to discover the source of the evil energies, leading to his encounter with the revived Sigma (voiced by Neil Kaplan) sent by Dr. Isaak Weil. Meeting the revived Sigma, Zero recognized him for his fight with his master (Leo) and his students (Copy Sonic and Sonic Jr). Sensing something off with the former's lack of speeches and live signs, Zero quickly fights him but as he is about to be attacked by Mecha Gomora, Orb (who is transformed and returned from New York City by Sonic Sr II) arrived in time to save him. Meanwhile on the Space Garrison Headquarters, Ultraman Jack (voiced by Aaron Taylor-Johnson), Zoffy (voiced by Crispin Freeman) and Ultraseven (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) realised that Zero should arrive sooner but sensing the widespread of the evil energy being similar to Rayblood, the three decided to take off and search for the young warrior. Seeing how their attacks being ineffective, Zero and Orb decided to assume their strongest forms, Ultimate Zero and Orb Trinity respectively. After defeating the revived Sigma and Mecha Gomora with their stronger forms, Orb told of his situation on United States Valley before his head immersed with the same vision. They went off to find Carol and Milla before they can investigate. Carol quarrels with Lilac and storms off. Feeling guilty, Lilac sends Milla to find her and then goes to the New York City (which is later rebuilt) to find and awaken Mega Man X and tells him to save Torque from Brevon's nearby base in Paris, but she is captured and tortured by Brevon while Brevon kills Mega Man X and releases the Dark Elf (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) after X's death). Meanwhile, Carol, Milla, Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II ally with Spade (who betrays Lord Brevon and joined the Team Dark members Shadow Jr, Rouge Jr and E-123 Omega) to storm the base, where they rescue Torque and Lilac. However, Lord Brevon summoned an army of revived monsters. Zero sensed him as Reionics, to which Lord Brevon confirms and plots to continue the legacy of Alien Rayblood. He revives six monsters for his opponents to deal with. As Lord Brevon left his army to Zero and Orb, the two Ultras managed to use their other forms and incapacitate Vict Lugiel and Hyper Zetton. Zero orders Orb to pursue Lord Brevon and is about to be weakened by the remaining monsters until Jack, Zoffy and Seven arrives. Transforming into Spacium Zeperion, Orb catches Lord Brevon on his trail. Facing against the monsters who previously gave them a hard time, the Ultra Brothers' improved strength allows them to efficiently destroy their original foes at instant. Orb tries to destroy Lord Brevon but the villain appears unscatched, pummeling the Ultra Warrior before he escaped. After he failed to defeat Lord Brevon which leaves a hint about 100 monsters, Jack and Zoffy believes that he tries to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer. Orb tries to follow in suit but was ordered to stay behind by Zero and Seven, who wanted to gave the Ultra a training in a self-created pocket dimension. After training for 10 years, Seven and Zero acknowledged Orb's success, giving him the Ultraseven card. Finally knowing the meaning behind his visions, Orb utilized both Seven and Zero's powers into Emerium Slugger. They are all separated in the ensuing conflict after the training with Zero and Seven. Neera finds Lilac before she was confronted by Sonic Sr II, Cynder Jr, Master Chief, Blue Team, Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven who reveals that Lilac is not guilty and told Neera to release her in which she accepts it and they went to Seoul, where South Korean President Magister determines that she is innocent in which Sonic Sr II's right about the spirits of Sonic Sr (voiced by Troy Baker) and Cynder (voiced by Laura Bailey) and tells Chronicler Ignitus (voiced by Gary Oldman) to reveal that Zao is challenging North Korea for the Stone. Lilac, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II rejoins her friends along with Zero and convinces South Korea and Japan to unite with United States, UNSC Military Forces and Allied Forces against Dail and Brevon's army along with North Koreans. During the battle, Brevon (who later revived Omega) announces that his ship is repaired, and Lilac, Milla, Carol, Master Chief, Blue Team, Zero, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II board it. Brevon had Tyrant to deal with Zoffy and Jack before he tried to revive an army of monsters. The team combats Brevon's minions, including a mutated Serpentine (which is killed along with Tyrant by Ultraseven, Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Orb) along with Copy X (which is killed by Sonic Sr II) and later Omega Zero (in which he was defeated by Zero with the help of Sage Harpuia (voiced by Christian Slater), Fighting Fefnir (voiced by Forest Whitaker) and Fairy Leviathan (also voiced by Silverstone) and later frees Mother Elf from Dr. Isaak Weil thus avenging the death of Silver) while Cynder Jr, Master Chief and the Blue Team saves Dail by freeing him from brainwashed and helps them to defeat Lord Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil so Dail became the first North Korean President when the North Koreans became an ally and friend after they betray Lord Arktivus Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weil and joined the United States, Japan, South Korea, UNSC Military Forces and Allied Forces when the North Korea had a change of heart. Arktivus Brevon (who retrieved the Giga Battle Nizer from the Monster Graveyard) and Dr. Isaak Weik captures Milla and turns her into a grotesque monster that attacks Lilac, Carol, Tails Jr, Zero, Master Chief, Blue Team, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II, who are forced to render her unconscious when Hidden Phantom (voiced by Arnold Schwarzengger) sacrificed himself to calm Millia down with the help of the spirits Sonic Jr (also voiced by Troy Baker) and Gemini Sunrise (also voiced by Laura Bailey). Enraged, Lilac, Zero and Sonic Sr II attack and defeat Brevon after Sonic Sr II intervened Brevon from the reviving 100 monsters (which is later killed by Zero thus avenging both North Korean dictator and Mega Man X) and Dr. Isaak Weil while Zero defeats Belial while Carol, Cynder Jr, Master Chief and Blue Team takes Millia to the escape back which made it back to Earth, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process when Zero sacrificed himself to take time for Lilac, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II to escape the space station and later taking Dr. Isaak Weil along with Brevon's ship with him. Shortly after the battle, Milla awakens in a medical tent in Alaskan Snowfields and sees the sky lit up by swirling, crystalline energy released from the Kingdom Stone. The three kingdoms resolve to harness the Stone's power and share it equally, thereby bringing an end to the Second Cold War. Torque says goodbye to Lilac, Carol, Milla and Cynder Jr except Sonic Sr II (who went and told Ciel that Zero didn't make it before going to New York Central Park to see the statue of Zero) and returns to space while Zero, Seven, Jack and Zofft forbids farewell to Sonic Sr II. In the post-credits scene, Sonic Sr II and Ciel went to the statue of Zero in the New York Central Park to mourn him. Sonic Sr II told Ciel to make sure that Zero's sacrifice isn't for nothing, she stands up and expresses her faith in Zero, and the hope that he'll return someday before Sonic Sr II, Lilac, Carol, Milla, Neera, Master Chief and Blue Team went off to space to find the UNSC Infinity. In Arizona, Zero's helmet as it lays shattered on the ground along with various other metal pieces. The Journey of UNSC Fireteam Omega (Fire Emblem Echoes) DLC After the end of Second Cold War which causes the deaths of Lord Brevon (voiced by Patrick Seitz) by the hands of Zero (voiced by Matthew Mercer), Serpentine (voiced by Kirk Thornton) along with Tyrant by the hands of Ultraseven (voiced by Fred Tatasciore), Ultraman Zero (voiced by Kiefer Sutherland) and Ultraman Orb (voiced by Philip Anthony-Rodriguez) and Dr. Isaak Weil (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) who is taken down along with Brevon's ship by Zero, Ciel (voiced by Brie Larson) created the Biometals Model X (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, Model Z (also voiced by Matthew Mercer), Model H (voiced by Christian Slater), Model F (voiced by Forest Whitaker), Model L (voiced by Alicia Silverstone),d Model P (voiced by Arnold Schwarzenegger) and Model A (voiced by Sara Cravens) until her death in the year 2115 while Sonic Sr II, Silver Jr (voiced by Oscar Isaac), Blaze Jr (voiced by Scarlett Johansson), Lilac (also voiced by Alicia Silverstone), Carol (voiced by Nika Futterman), Milla (also voiced by Brie Larson), Neera Li (also voiced by Nika Futterman) and Blaze Jr (voiced by Scarlett Johansson) joined the United Nations Space Command (which was formed after the end of Elf Wars) by becoming the Spartan-IIs when they formed Fireteam Omega after Sonic Sr II gave Team Cybonic members Cyborg Sonic Jr (also voiced by Matthew Mercer), Cyborg Tails (voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos), Cyborg Amy (voiced by Ashly Burch), Cyborg Knuckles (voiced by Ike Amadi) and Cyborg Sticks (voiced by Eden Riegel) as their new replacements to defend Planet Earth before they were joined by The Master Chief/John-117 (voiced by Steven Jay Blum) and the Blue Team members Kelly-087 (voiced by Michelle Lukes), Linda-058 (voiced by Brittany Uomoleale) and Frederic-104 (voiced by Travis Willingham). When the UNSC Naval Fleet arrived at Planet Valentia they saw Alm (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) training under Mycen (voiced by André Sogliuzzo) in Ram Village in Planet Valentia, and witnessing the arrival of Lukas (voiced by Matthew Mercer), who has come to the village seeking Mycen's aid. He reveals that the Zofian general Desaix (also voiced by Travis Willingham) has launched a coup and sacked Zofia Castle, killing the king in the process. In response, a group of knights under Clive (also voiced by André Sogliuzzo) have formed a Zofia Liberation Army against him, but have been put on the ropes and now request that Mycen lead them. Mycen refuses to get involved and forbids Alm from doing so as well, but Alm chooses to go in his stead regardless. Alm, alongside the villagers Kliff (voiced by James Arnold Taylor), Tobin (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch), and Gray, join with Lukas, Sonic Sr II, Master Chief, Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces (who arrived the Planet to join Alm's party) and set out of the village. On the way to the Liberation Army's HQ, Alm's party along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces rescues Silque (voiced by Amanda Seyfried), a cleric of Mila (voiced by Kate Higgins), from bandits in the Thieves' Shrine and comes across the Southern Fortress. Here, they clash with Desaix's forces for the first time, and find Clive's sister Claire (voiced by Alexis Tipton) imprisoned within. Once they arrive at the headquarters, Clive requests that Alm take control of the Zofia Liberation Army. Master Chief believes that Rigel army is label as resurrectionists by the UNSC. Alm also learns that Desaix has entered into alliance with Rigel and hears a rumor that the recent crop failures is due to Mila's disappearance. At the castle of Zofia Castle, Alm's forces along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC enter battle with Desaix and his lieutenant Slayde (voiced by Terrence Stamp). After felling either Slayde or Desaix's double by the hands of the UNSC, Desaix retreats back to his own fortress, vowing revenge. At the top of the castle, Alm and Sonic Sr II reunites with Mycen, who ventured to Zofia Castle on his own in secret. Mycen encourages Alm to follow the path he believes in and release Valentia from its cursed fate. On the island of Novis, Celica (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) sets off from Priory and parts ways with Nomah (voiced by Gregg Berger), the sage who Mycen entrusted her with, to discover the truth behind Mila's disappearance. She is accompanied by fellow cleric Genny (voiced by Eden Riegel) and the mages Boey (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) and Mae (voiced by Cherami Leigh) along with Fireteam Osiris (who arrived from Planet Earth) members Jameson Locke (also voiced by Ike Amadi), Holly Tanaka (voiced by Cynthia McWilliams), Olympia Vale (voiced by Laura Bailey) and Edward Buck (voiced by Chris Pine). At Novis Greatport, Celica hires the mercenary Saber (voiced by John DiMaggio) to protect them as they travel to the mainland by ship. After clashing with the pirates plaguing the seas, Celica arrives at the Pirate's Fortress, where her party comes to the aid of the knight Valbar (also voiced by Gregg Berger) in his battle against the pirate lord Barth (voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley). Celica also encounters a Draco Zombie in the Sea Shrine guarding the Blessed Sword. At Zofia Port, Celica briefly meets with Palla (also voiced by Alexis Tipton) and Catria (voiced by Brianna Knickerbocker), who have traveled to the center of Planet Valentia tracking down the pirates who kidnapped their sister Est (also voiced by Brianna Knickerbocker). Celica and Fireteam Osiris parts ways with the Pegasus Knights and makes her way to Zofia Castle, where she reunites with Mycen. Mycen sends her along with Fireteam Osiris up to Alm and the two reunite, though they soon argue over whether war with Rigel is necessary and Alm's plans to find the missing princess of Zofia (unaware that Celica is said princess). Celica along with Fireteam Osiris then departs for the Temple of Mila. After Celica and Fireteam Osiris leaves Zofia Castle, a landslide separates her along with Fireteam Osiris from Alm's forces along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces. At the Zofian Coast, Celica again encounters the Whitewings and assists them in battling bandits loyal to Grieth. At Zofia Port, Palla reveals that they were actually looking for Celica and wishes to lend their strength to Celica's journey in return for helping them rescue Est. Celica soon arrives at a Mountain Village that has fallen into decline due to Grieth's (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) constant ravaging and abduction of the youth to work as his slaves. Here, she meets the villager Atlas (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker), who joins with them to stop Grieth. After liberating the Desert Fortress, Celica comes across the mercenary Jesse, who was imprisoned for attempting to rescue Est from Grieth. Jesse (voiced by Quinton Flynn) is at first unsure that the army can defeat Grieth, but also points out the animosity between Grieth and his subordinates Sonya (also voiced by Laura Bailey) and Deen (voiced by Wayne Knight), who hold each other in check. Jesse states that if Celica defeats one, the other will join them. At Grieth's Fortress, Celica finally defeats the pirate and earns the loyalty of the officer who she didn't slay. She also liberates Grieth's prisoners, among them Est and a priestess of Mila who knew Celica's mother, Liprica (voiced by Susan Eisenberg). After recounting the tale of how she came to be wed to the king of Zofia and her death, the priestess gives Celica a circlet that proves her identity as princess of Zofia. Once they arrive at the Temple of Mila, they find it occupied by shamans of Duma let by Mikhail. After defeating the shamans, Celica learns from the priestesses within that the temple was attacked by the Rigel army and that Mila was sealed by King Rudolf (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) in the Falchion, which he received from Duma (voiced by Imari Williams). In order to pass forward, Celica along with Fireteam Osiris must open the floodgate beneath the temple simultaneously with the one at the Water Gate. Meanwhile, Alm's forces along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces enter into battle with the Rigel army in the regions north of the castle. Alm's forces along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces make their way to the Forest Village, where they are approached by Luthier (voiced by Josh Keaton), who requests their aid in recusing his sister Delthea (voiced by Justis Bolding) from Tatarrah. Alm also learns that the Rigel forces are forcing the Water Gate closed and that it must be opened before it floods Zofia. Alm's forces along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces lay siege to Desaix's Fortress, and in a panic, Desaix orders that his men execute Mathilda, who they had captured. Desaix is killed by Master Chief, and with his dying breath he accuses Mycen of selling out Zofia to Rudolf's son. Within the castle, Alm revives the Royal Sword and recruits Mathilda into his army. Once they arrive at the Water Gate, Tatarrah (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) orders the brainwashed Delthea (also voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos) to attack Alm's forces, Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces, but she is freed when Tatarrah is killed by Blue Team. Inside the gate, Delthea reunites with Luthier and joins Alm's army along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces, and the two floodgates are opened, allowing both Alm, Celica, Sonic Sr, Master Chief and Spartan Locke to venture into Rigel proper. Within the Temple of Mila, Celica reunites with Nomah, who followed them in secret and fell down into the basement, and joins them to give himself peace of mind. Celica's forces along with Fireteam Osiris begin to fight their way through the swamp and reach the fortress of Dolth, who attempts to fight them off by summoning Draco Zombies. Eventually, Celica arrives at the Sage Hamlet, where she meets with Halcyon (also voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley), the former High Priest of Duma who was defeated by Jedah (voiced by Neil Kaplan) and banished. Halcyon confirms that the Falchion lays beneath Duma Tower, but comments that Jedah will not allow anyone to come near the tower. At Celica's request, he increases Alm's power, promoting him to Hero. Meanwhile, Alm's forces along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces begin their attack on Rigel, fighting their way through Terror Mountain and to the mansion of Nuibaba (voiced by Sarah Michelle Gellar), a necromancer who has gained great power by selling his soul for the Medusa spell. After defeating Nuibaba, Alm finds the Rigelian priestess Tatiana (voiced by Eliza Jane Schneider) imprisoned in the manor. Tatiana explains that she was kidnapped by Nuibaba and Jerome to force her lover Zeak to fight, as he opposed the Human-Resurrection War. Tatiana accompanies Alm's army along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces as it engages Jerome (also voiced by John DiMaggio) and Zeke (voiced by Patrick Seitz), allowing Zeak to betray Jerome. At the Rigel Village, Alm, Sonic Sr II, Master Chief and Zeak reunite and Zeak is at first unwilling for the UNSC Military Forces to betray Rudolf, who showed him kindness after he washed up on shore without his memories, but changes his mind upon seeing Alm's birthmark, as Rudolf instructed him to follow the bearer of this mark as he would be Rigel's savior. Celica's forces along with Fireteam Osiris enter the Duma Swamp, where they are ambushed by Jedah and a horde of Mogalls. After fighting their way through the Mogalls, they approach Duma Tower. Atop the tower, Jedah introduces himself and shows her a vision of Alm's forces along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC struggling against the Draco Zombies of Dragon Mountain. Jedah offers to open Alm's path in return for Celica and her army along with Fireteam Osiris allowing themselves to be sacrificed to Duma. Freed from Dragon Mountain, Alm's forces along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces push on to Rigel Castle, where they enter battle with Rudolf's forces. During the battle, Rudolf refuses to attack Alm and is cut down, revealing with his dying breaths that Alm is actually his son Alphine and entrusting him to claim the Falchion and defeat Duma. Within the castle, Alm, Sonic Sr II and Master Chief is met by General Massena (also voiced by Travis Willingham) and the remnants of Rudolf's army, who hail Alm as their new king. Alm meets Mycen within the castle as well, who explains that Rudolf entrusted Alm to him in hopes that Alm would be able to free Planet Valentia from the chains of the gods, who are inadvertently leading the land to ruin, and that Rudolf was willing to make himself a destroyer so that the heroes of the land would rise to stop him. Mycen joins Alm's army along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces and encourages him to march onwards to Duma's temple to rescue Celica along with Fireteam Osiris and defeat Duma. Alm and his army along with Blue Team, Fireteam Omega and the UNSC Military Forces venture into the Temple of Duma and fight their way through the god's servants as Celica's party along with Fireteam Osiris struggles against Jedah and Duma. Alm, Sonic Sr II and Master Chief comes across the temple treasurey and is forced to go through along, fighting against powerful monsters for the right for Alm to claim the Falchion. Falchion in hand, Alm, Sonic Sr II and Master Chief fights his way to Duma's altar and reunites with Celica's army along with Fireteam Osiris. There, the two reconcile and begin to fight against the onslaught of Mogells being commanded by Jedah and his daughters Marla (also voiced by Eliza Jane Schneider) and Hestia (also voiced by Susan Eisenberg). After Master Chief and Sonic Sr II slaying Jedah, Alm, Celica, Sonic Sr II, Master Chief and Spartan Locke enter into battle with Duma himself, with the god appearing to be invincible. Alm is ultimately able to seal the god into a great slumber with the power of Mila through the Falchion, and with his last words, Duma entrusts Planet Valentia to Alm and warns him against repeating their mistakes or reawakening them. After the end of Human-Insurrection War, Alm and Celica unify the continent into the United Valentia Government, and become the Planet's first President and Vice President while the UNSC Naval Fleet colonizes Planet Valentia along with the planets in other systems. Characters Playable characters *Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II (Modern, as Sonic Sr II) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic) *Cynder Jr *Miles "Tails Jr" Prower II *Knuckles the Echidna Jr *Amy Rose Jr *Gemini Sunrise Jr *Sticks the Badger Jr *Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II *Shadow the Hedgehog Jr *Blaze the Cat Jr *Silver the Hedgehog Jr *Rouge the Bat Jr *Epsio the Chameleon Jr *Charmy Bee Jr *Vector the Crocodile Jr *Mega Man X (MMX and MMZ) *Zero (MMX and MMZ) *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman X *Ultraman Zero *Custom Hero *Sash Lilac (DLC) *Carol Tea (DLC) *Milla Bassett (DLC) *Neera Li (DLC) *Master Chief (DLC) *Linda-058 (DLC) *Kelly-087 (DLC) *Frederic-104 (DLC) *Alm (DLC) *Celica (DLC) Non-playable characters *Chronicler Ignitus the Fire Guardian Dragon *Sonic the Hedgehog Sr (as the Spirit) *Cynder the Black Dragoness (as the Spirit) *Terrador the Earth Guardian Dragon *Volteer the Lightning Guardian Dragon *Cyril the Ice Guardian Dragon *Sonic the Hedgehog Jr/New Darth Vader (Flashback, as New Vader/as the Spirit, as Sonic Jr) *Gemini Sunrise (as the Spirit) *Miles "Tails" Prower (as the Spirit) *Knuckles the Echidna (as the Spirit) *Amy Rose (as the Spirit) *Shadow the Hedgehog (as the Spirit) *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog (as the Spirit in DLC) *Blaze the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Marine the Racoon *E-123 Omega *Epsio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Tikal the Echidna *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-123 Omega *E-102 Gamma *Yoda (as the Spirit) *Shinjiro Taiga (Flashbacks) *Cheiron Archer (Flashbacks) *Rosita Aries (Flashbacks) *Diane Caprice (Flashbacks) *Subaru Kujo (Flashbacks) *Mifune (Flashbacks) *Ratchet Altair (Flashbacks) *Mr. Sunnyside (Flashbacks) *Sir Lancelot/Clone Shadow *Sir Gawain/Clone Knuckles *Sir Percival/Clone Blaze *Sir Lamorak/Clone Jet *Sir Galahad/Clone Silver *Blacksmith/Clone Tails *Lady Nimue/Clone Amy *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion/Saya *Mega Man (cameo) *Protoman (cameo) *Bass (cameo) *Axl *Alia *Signas *Pallette *Layer *Douglas *Iris (Flashback, as the Spirit) *Luna Ciel *Sage Harpuia *Fighting Fefnir *Fairy Leviathan *Hidden Phantom *Milla Basset *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Commander Torque *Royal Magister *General Gong *Neera Li *Mirror Knight *Glen Fire *Jean-Bot *Jean Nine *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman *Metal Sonic/Super Sentinel Mecha Sonic *Ultraman Belial *Dictator/President Dail *Dictator of North Korean *Arktivus Brevon *Spade *Mayor Zao *Torque *Serpentine Misc. *Death Egg Robot sentinels *Tsurugi Demaaga *Chaos Fire Golza *Chaos Antlar *Hades Izanami/Saya (Flashback) *Sigma *Lumine *Vile *Dr. Wily (as the Spirit) *Dr. Isaak Weil *Omega *Copy X Voice cast *Adult Sonic Jr II - Hayden Christensen *Adult Sonic Sr II - Milo Gibson *Ignitus Jr - Mark Hamill *Adult Gemini Jr - Alexis Tipton *Adult Knuckles Jr - Ogie Banks *Adult Tails Jr, Adult Cynder Jr - Anais Fairweather *Adult Shadow Jr - Robbie Daymond *Adult Sticks Jr - Laura Faye Smith *Adult Rouge Jr - Saffron Burrows *Adult Silver Jr - Oscar Isaac *Adult Blaze Jr, Young Anri Yoshino - Scarlett Johansson *Alia, Chaos Antlar - Lupita Nyong'o *Signas, New Darth Vader - James Earl Jones *Hades Izanami - Helena Bonham Carter *Yoda, Adult Danny Jackson Jr - Frank Oz *Custom Hero - Matthew Mercer, Neil Kaplan, Ike Amadi, Eliza Jane Schneider, Laura Bailey, Kari Wahlren *Classic Sonic - Robbie Daymond *Classic Tails, Adult Charmy Jr - Gwendoline Yeo *Classic Knuckles - Bryce Papenbrook *Classic Amy - Cristian Vee *Robot Dr. Eggman - Stanley Tucci *Classic Dr. Eggman - Tom Hiddleston *Old Espio - Harrison Ford *Old Charmy - Carrie Fisher / Emma Thompson (replacing Fisher after her death) *Old Vector, Chaos Fire Golza - Keegan-Michael Key *Old Rouge, Old Amy - Frances McDormand *Old Blaze - Miriam Margolyes *Old Silver - Ben Kingsley *Old Shadow, Ultraman Nexus - Tony Amendola *Tikal the Echidna, Copy X - Ashley Johnson *E-123 Omega, Adult Vector Jr., Metal Sonic - Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje *E-102 Gamma, Super Sentinel Mecha Sonic - Jason Momoa *Chaos/Perfect Chaos, Young Dr. Isaak Weil - Benedict Cumberbatch *Ultraman Belial - Kevin Grevioux *Old Copy Dr. Eggman - Louis Gossett Jr. *Adult Copy Sonic - Mark Wahlberg *Old Copy Sonic, Ultraman Max - Paul Giamatti *Sparx Jr, Adult Espio Jr - Will Smith *Old Sparx - Wayne Brady *Young Sparx, Ultraman Cosmos - Andrew Garfield *Young Silver - Will Friedle *Young Blaze - Audrey Wasilewski *Young Rouge - Karen Strassman *Young Shadow - Johnny Yong Bosch *Young Espio, Young Sonic Jr II - Matthew Mercer *Young Charmy - Jadon Sand *Young Vector - Maurice LaMarche *Sir Lancelot/Clone Shadow - Lance Henriksen *Sir Gawain/Clone Knuckles, Adult Danny Jackson, D-Fekt - Christopher McDonald *Sir Percival/Clone Blaze - Sarah Michelle Gellar *Sir Lamorak/Clone Jet - David Tennant *Sir Galahad/Clone Silver - John Hurt / Keanu Reeves (replacing Hurt after his death) *Blacksmith/Clone Tails, Iris - Dakota Fanning *Lady Nimue/Clone Amy - Reese Witherspoon *Caliburn/Excalibur, President Gerald Ford - Patrick Warburton *Vice President Xander Bradley, Old Shinjiro Taiga - Christopher Walken *Camilla Blakeslee, Adult Cheiron Archer - Susanne Blakeslee *Leo Kennedy, Young Sonic Jr. - Tom Holland *Elise Winter, Young Gemini Sunrise - Taylor Louderman *Prime Minister Ryoma Watanabe, Mega Man X - Benjamin Bratt *Hinoka Marshall - Allison Williams *Takumi Perlman, Protoman - Tony Goldwyn *Scarlett Griffin - Rosario Dawson *Princess Azura Panettiere, Old Charmy - Rena Strober *Secretary of Defense Guntar Houseman, Sigma - Malcolm-Jamal Warner *Ultraman Zero/Ultimate Zero - Kiefer Sutherland *Chronicler Ignitus - Gary Oldman *Nick Fury, Rafiki - Samuel L. Jackson *Agent Maria Hill - Cobie Smulders *Mufasa's Spirit, US Army General - Gary Anthony Williams *SHIELD Announcer - Gerald C. Rivers *Old Sonic Jr/King Arthur - Kevin Costner *Old Gemini Sunrise - Glenn Close *Old Knuckles - Danny Glover *Old Tails, Young Carol Tea - Alyssa Milano *Old Sticks, Young Danny Jackson Jr - Anne Hathaway *Old Amy - Ginnifer Goodwin *Young Sonic Jr II, Young Sonic Jr - Raymond Ochoa *Young Sticks Jr - Alyson Stoner *Mikoto Marshall - Maria Canals-Barrera *Old Sonic Sr - Barry Bostwick *Old Cynder - Jennifer Love Hewitt *Adult Sonic Jr, Mega Man - Jonathan Taylor Thomas *Adult Shinjiro Taiga - Neil Patrick Harris *Adult Cheiron Archer - Vanessa L. Williams *Young Rosita Aries - Alison Brie *Young Diana Caprice, Adult Anri Yoshino - Mae Whitman *Adult Subaru Kujo - Kristen Bell *Mr. Sunnyside, Ultraman Mebius - Rob Lowe *Adult Ratchet Altair - Gabrielle Union *Adult Cherry Cocker - Catherine O'Hara *Mr. Wong, Bass - Nick Offerman *Adult Tails, Old Ratchet Altair - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Adult Sticks, Old Cherry Cocker - Bryce Dallas Howard *Ragna the Bloodedge, FBI Agent Leader - Laurence Fishburne *Mega Man X - Benjamin Bratt *Zero (Mega Man X) - Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Zero (Mega Man Zero) - Christian Bale Special Guest Voices The game includes the special guest voices includes George Clooney, Patrick Stewart, LeVar Burton, Hayden Panettiere, Mathew St. Patrick, Christian Slater, Forest Whitaker, Alicia Silverstone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, John Goodman, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Will Arnett, Dan Aykroyd, Sean Astin, Brendan Fraser, Miley Cyrus, Brie Larson, Ed Begley Jr., James Belushi, Beau Billingslea, Mariah Carey, Helena Bonham Carter, Michael Cera, Max Charles, Rosario Dawson, Christopher Eccelston, Idris Elba, Giancarlo Esposito, Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Ralph Fiennes, Zach Galifianakis, Mark Hamill, Jessie J, Scarlett Johansson, Leslie Jones, Ben Kingsley, Frank Langella, Angela Lansbury, Queen Latifah, Denis Leary, John Leguizamo, Jennifer Lopez, Dakin Matthews, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Audra McDonald, Ian McKellen, Kate McKinnion, Kate Micucci, Bill Murrray, Lupita Nyong'o, Ed O'Neill, Kaitlyn Olson, Haley Joel Osment, Josh Peck, Ron Perlman, Hayden Rolence, Ray Romano, Sean William Scott, William Shatner, Jenny Slate, Brittany Snow, Dan Stevens, David Ogden Stiers, Wes Studi, Kiefer Sutherland, Wanda Sykes, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Neil deGrasse Tyson, Christopher Walken, Emma Watson, Sigourney Weaver, Chris Wedge, Kristen Wiig, Billy Dee Williams, Reese Witherspoon, Amanda Seyfried, Brittany Uomoleale, Michelle Lukes, Darren O'Hare, Cynthia McWilliams, Alan Tudyk, Christopher Daniel Barnes, Terrence Stamp, Wayne Knight, Christine Marie Cabanos, Erica Lindbeck and Sarah Michelle Gellar. Development Sonic Forces is being developed by Sonic Team, Rocksteady Studios and GalaxyTrail, Sonic Team is the same team that had previously developed Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations with Radical Entertainment, with development headed by longtime Sonic series veteran Takashi Iizuka as well as the producer Kathleen Kennedy and director and co-producer J. J. Abrams. Development on the title began in 2013, shortly after the completion of Sonic Lost World. Sonic Forces will run on the "Hedgehog Engine 2", a refined version of the game engine used in Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Generations. The game's soundtrack is being composed by Hans Zimmer and Harry Gregson-Williams with the additional msuic composed by Stephanie Economou, Lorne Balfe, Geoff Zanelli, Benjamin Wallfisch, Steve Mazzaro, Andrew Kawczynski, Richard Harvey, Jasha Klebe and Paul Mounsey as well as the additional arrangements were provided by Jacob Shea, Atli Örvarsson and Ryeland Allison while the original songs were written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira and the songs produced by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager, Heitor Pereira and Michael Kosarin with the songs arranged by David Foster, Doug Besterman and Kevin Kliesch. Later the screenwriters Michael Wilson, Jennifer Lee and David Henry Hwang is contributing to the game's screenplay script as well as the game's story script were contributed by the screenwriters Aubrey Soomon and Chris Buck. The game was announced under the codename Project Sonic 2017 alongside Sonic Mania during a Sonic 25th Anniversary event held by Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Sierra Entertainment at San Diego Comic-Con on July 22, 2016. The presence of both Classic and Modern Sonic in the initial teaser trailer led some journalists to believe it was a sequel to Sonic Generations, but Iizuka along with Kennedy and Abrams later clarified that it was a separate title and not a sequel. The game is scheduled for release on Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in late 2017. The DLC Content "Final Wars"which is based on the video game Freedom Planet which the score is composed by Tom Holkenborg and Brian Tyler for Final Wars while the DLC content "The Journey of UNSC Fireteam Omega" which is also based on the video game Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia which the score is also composed by Henry Jackman and Geoff Zanelli. Tith the original themes from the video game "Freedom Planet" which were written by Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe, Rupert Gregson-Williams, Geoff Zanelli, Jasha Klebe, Andrew Kawczynski, Richard Harvey, Paul Mounsey, Tom Holkenborg and Atli Örvarsson while the themes from "Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia" written by Hans Zimmer, Pharrell Williams, Benjamin Wallfisch, Lorne Balfe, Andrew Kawczynski, Steve Mazzaro, Jasha Klebe, Rupert Gregson-Williams, Atli Örvarsson, Richard Harvey, Geoff Zanelli and Paul Mounsey with the "Fire Emblem Gaiden' Theme" by Jerry Goldsmith. Later the original score from "Halo 4" were written by Neil Davidge, Kazuma Jinnouchi, Harry Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski, Jasha Klebe, Steve Mazzaro, Ramin Djawadi and Stephen Hilton while the original score from "Halo 5: Guardians" were also written by Kazuma Jinnouchi, Harry Gregson-Williams, Lorne Balfe, Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski, Jasha Klebe, Stephanie Economou, Steve Mazzaro, Atli Örvarsson, Benjamin Wallfisch, Geoff Zanelli and Nick Glennie-Smith as well as the original score from "Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn" were later written by Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe, Max Aruj, Dave Fleming, Andrew Kawczynski, Jasha Klebe and Steve Mazzaro with the "Themes from 'Halo'" by Jerry Goldsmith, Martin O'Donnell, John Debney and Michael Salvatori along with "One Final Effort" by Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe and Henry Jackman as well as "Never Forget" by Hans Zimmer, Lorne Balfe, Geoff Zanelli and Blake Neely. Reception The International Business Times praised Sega's approach of announcing and releasing the duo of Sonic Forces and Sonic Mania in the same year, stating that catering to the new fans with Forces while catering to the old-school fans with Mania could help repair the series's poor reputation with more recent releases, and in turn lead to a "Sonic renaissance". Videos External links *Official website (Japanese) Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2017 Category:Sega video games Category:Sonic Team games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:GalaxyTrail games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Musicals by Heitor Pereira, Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer Sager Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by Junkie XL Category:Film scores by Brian Tyler Category:Film scores by Henry Jackman Category:Film scores by Geoff Zanelli Category:Films directed by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams